Un fic de todos
by Jorgelatina
Summary: Es un fic que tiene por objetivo que los lecctores escriban los capitulos. Denle una oportunidad, les gustará. capitulo 1 escrito por jovat


Bueno, se me ha ocurrido hacer el primer fanfic hecho por muchos autor empezará un capítulo y el siguiente escritor pues se imagina que pasara.

No hace falta que ya hayas escrito fics, o que seas un gran autor, lo que importa es la historia. :D

De entre los capitulos recibidos haré una criba, y seleccionaré uno, si el tuyo no sale elegido, no te preocupes, se puede reciclar XD. Y si se publico el capitulo que correspondería al que escribiste, mandamelo igual, se lo agradeceré por MP y lo usaré si veo que tiene mucho futuro.

No se de cuantas temporadas constará, eso depende de cuanto me envíen.

Si aceptas el tema es el siguiente:

Que sea amourshipping.  
Ash no gano la liga, o empieza en una nueva region, o en kalos.  
Pueden haber todo tipo de personajes, siempre que sean de pokemon, no quiero crossovers  
El resto es cosa tuya.  
Intenta que sean largos, sino, pues puedo hacer un apaño y juntar dos.  
Si aceptas me envias el word o lo que uses al correo (lo daré por MP)

El honor de escribir el primer capitulo le correspondió a: Jovat.

QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

Cuando la luz de la luna iluminó la habitación, Ash supo inmediatamente que debía de abandonar las estancias lo más pronto posible. Si no lo hacía, se iba arrepentir por el resto de su vida, así como se había arrepentido de ver cómo ella lo había apuñalado por la espalda hace un par de días.

Ash prometió que no iba a llorar, aunque un nudo en la garganta le decía lo contrario; sus ojos lagrimeaban inconscientemente, pero el azabache podía sentir más la sensación de rabia cada que recordaba aquello. De un momento a otro sacudía su cabeza para que esos recuerdos se fueran, pero le era imposible.

El chico se dirigió a su armario, agarró un par de playeras, unos pantalones de mezclilla usados y un montón de calcetas que le servirían para el nuevo camino que iba a emprender. Los guardó en su mochila y dejó la habitación en la que la mayoría de las veces sólo permanecía unos cuantos días. Sin embargo, ésta vez abandonaba el aula no sólo con un sentimiento de nostalgia, sino con dolor y rabia.

Abrió sutilmente la puerta en donde su madre, Delia, dormía apaciblemente. No quiso entrar para hacer el más mínimo ruido, puesto que no se le daba mucho el ser un sujeto sigiloso. Simplemente se dedicó a echarle una ojeada a aquel pálido rostro que resaltaba entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Su respiración eran tranquila y Ash tuvo la certeza de que iba a permanecer así durante toda la noche hasta que el sol apareciera por el este de Pueblo Paleta.

Le dolía no despedirse de su madre, del profesor Oak y tampoco de Gary, que había visitado a su abuelo durante un par de semanas. Le dolía no despedirse de nadie conocido, pero más le dolía el recordar los sucesos recientes por los cuales el azabache desafortunadamente había pasado. Su corazón era ahora un agujero, en donde no había nada más que la misma oscuridad como la que estaba en toda la casa. El chico cerró la puerta, y salió por la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Y el ganador es Tobias! —la multitud se enardeció al ver cómo aquel sujeto vencía a Ash en las semifinales de la liga de Sinnoh.

Cuando Ash supo que había perdido, un sentimiento de rabia lo invadió. No tuvo la más mínima idea de cómo pudo aguantar el no salir de quicio mientras todo el público lo veía. Tobias se había acercado a él, estiró su mano y ambos se estrecharon en un saludo cordial. El chico quería ocultarse entre su gorra, para no ver la mirada del ganador ni de nadie. No quería saber nada de nadie.

— Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Ash —Brock trataba de consolarlo una vez que había terminado la liga de Sinnoh.

— Es cierto —Dawn le tomó de su mano, pero aun así Ash tenía la mirada perdida.

— Gracias amigos… —susurró con una voz extraña y fría.

Y ni siquiera el ánimo de su madre al llegar a Pueblo Paleta lo había hecho sentirse mejor. Ni siquiera ella, Brock, Dawn u Oak. Tampoco sus Pokemon antiguos que vivían en Pueblo Paleta lo hacían sentirse con alegría, o por lo menos que no fuese algo más que impotencia.

— Ash, las ligas a veces se pierden y se ganan… Pero te aseguro que alguien aprende más de las derrotas —su madre le mencionaba mientras le servía la cena a él y a el par de amigos con los que había viajado a Sinnoh.

Él no respondió. ¿De qué servía responder, cuando sabía que iba a seguir de la misma manera? ¿De qué servía esforzarse tanto, consiguiendo ocho medallas con todo el esfuerzo posible, si de todas maneras no ibas a poder ganar la liga de Sinnoh? ¿De qué?

La noche había caído, pero Ash había escuchado de Oak mencionaba una nueva región: Teselia. Sin dudarlo, Ash con algo de enojo aun dentro de sí, había decidido inesperadamente que debía de continuar su viaje, aunque esa vez a solas.

— No te vayas —Dawn le mencionó cuando el azabache se había despedido de todos.

— Lo siento, Dawn —dijo el chico, con una sonrisa falsa en su interior— Necesito hacer esto solo.

Su madre se había despedido de él llenándolo de besos en el rostro, y con un gran abrazo por parte del moreno ojos de rendija, Oak le aconsejó y le dio un estrecho saludo. Pero Dawn… Dawn sólo se dedicó a mirarlo con una mirada que no pudo comprender Ash.

Después de una larga caminata de Pikachu y su dueño, adentrándose en el Bosque Verde, se había dado cuenta de que no estaba solo. Ash se sorprendió al ver que alguien le seguía los pasos, y cuando descubrió que se trataba de Dawn, ésta tenía un rostro triste.

— Ash… —nombró, con un nudo en la garganta.

— Dawn —el entrenador Pokemon estaba sorprendido.

El bosque cubría a ambos, dejando escapar un par de rayos que daban con sus siluetas y con el suelo húmedo y terroso. Dawn se acercó más al azabache, y cuando ambos estuvieron cara a cara, la peli-azul bajó la mirada con algo de nerviosismo.

— No te vayas —repitió.

Ash no supo qué hacer en ese momento. El sujeto se paralizó, sabiendo que la chica traía algo entre manos. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que él se separara de ella y de Brock?

Ash no tuvo nada que decir. El chico levantó la barbilla de Dawn y ambos se sumergieron en una larga y profunda mirada. Y entonces, Ash no tuvo que esperar a las palabras de la chica se hicieran presentes; él sabía que Dawn se había enamorado de él, y aunque Ash no se había dado cuenta tampoco, un sentimiento inesperado surgió dentro de sí mismo. Cuando miró a Dawn, supo que se había enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, pero las batallas Pokemon, el esfuerzo y la impotencia que había sentido durante todo el viaje habían mandando sus verdaderos sentimientos a un lugar profundo y oscuro. Pero ahora se sentía como los rayos de luz que se colaban por el centenar de brazos de los troncos. Ahora sentía que ese sentimiento extraño y agradable poco a poco iba saliendo de ese lugar inhabitado de Ash. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que era el amor…

…Pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

— Lo siento, Dawn —las palabras de Ash sorprendieron a la peli-azul, que estaba a centímetros de sus labios.

Ash se separó de ella, y su Pikachu también estaba algo sobresaltado por lo que estaba pasando. El chico le dio la espalda, y pronto una súbita ráfaga de viento envolvió a los dos sujetos.

— Tú también me gustas, pero… —las palabras costaban ser pronunciadas por el azabache—…debo seguir mi camino solo.

— Ash, yo… puedo acompañarte. Podemos ir a Teselia tú y yo.

— No —negó, apretando los puños con algo de enojo—. Tú me gustas, pero si quiero mejorar… si quiero ser el mejor entrenador Pokemon de todos, no tengo que tener distracciones.

— Pero…

— Lo mejor será continuar nuestros caminos separados —mencionó con voz dolida— Quiero mejorar, quiero hacerme más fuerte. Necesito entrenar todos los días. Tú no tienes la culpa, Dawn. Tú también me gustas, pero te prometo que ganaré la liga de Teselia. Y cuando lo haga, volveré por ti. Entiende que esto es algo que debo de hacer solo…

La chica no dijo nada. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear, y de un momento a otro, cuando Ash volteó para ver qué es lo que sucedía con Dawn, ésta ya no estaba. Un rastro de huellas apresuradas había sido dejada a su paso, y un par de hojas carmesí secas habían sido levantas bruscamente en el aire.

Ash suspiró. A él también le dolía abandonar a Dawn… pero más le dolía el sentirse impotente como lo había hecho en la región de Sinnoh.

Una ráfaga de viento recorrió los brazos de Ash y lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos durante un instante. Pueblo Paleta estaba frío y oscuro esa noche. Todo estaba tan silencioso que cualquier voz se podría escuchar desde muy lejos. Ash suspiró, y dejó Pueblo Paleta nuevamente a solas, aun con dolor en su interior. Pero en el camino, mientras iba cautelosamente hacia Ciudad Férrica, no podía dejar de recordar en lo que había sucedido después de abandonar a Dawn de esa manera y de sus viajes en Teselia.

Nuevamente su mente fue la culpable de recordar esos gritos de júbilo, exaltación y adrenalina al ver un nuevo ganador. Ash recordó cómo Iris y Cilan miraban al chico tristemente, mientras los demás espectadores habían estado emocionados al ver finalmente a un ganador. Lucario se mostró imponente, mientras el Pikachu de Ash caía rendido en el suelo. Ésta vez Ash había quedado peor que en la anterior liga en la que había concursado. Ésta vez, Ash se sentía peor que nunca. El azabache se había propuesto el ganar la liga no sólo por Dawn, sino porque él mismo se había prometido el ganarla… en ser mejor cada día. Todas aquellas promesas habían sido en vano.

— ¡Y el ganador es Cameron!

Aquella frase lo había llenado de tristeza. Cameron le tendió la mano, y él la estrechó dibujando difícilmente una sonrisa en su semblante.

Iris y Cilan fueron hacia él, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Ash estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. El chico miraba hacia el cielo como si nunca lo hubiese visto en su vida.

— ¿Ash? —Iris fue hacia él con confusión. ¿Por qué no se encontraba triste o enojado?

— Lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa que no se le había borrado desde el momento en que él y Cameron se habían estrechado las manos deportivamente—. Pero todo este tiempo estuve mal… muy mal.

Desde ese momento en adelante, Ash se despidió de Cilan e Iris, y reanudó su viaje nuevamente hacia su pueblo natal. Su madre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, aunque el chico parecía más feliz que nunca.

— ¿Ganaste la liga de Teselia? —le cuestionó.

— No.

— ¿Y por qué estás tan feliz?

— Porque sé lo que debo de hacer.

Ash había llamado a Brock, y sin esperar ni un día más, él y Ash se encaminaron hacia Johto, donde la Copa Wallace estaba siendo realizada. Sorpresivamente para todos, aunque no para Ash, Dawn había llegado a la final.

El azabache y el moreno se encontraban en primera fila, observando la final entre una de sus viejas amigas, May, concursando con Dawn. El concurso Pokemon fue reñido, emocionante y lleno de expectativas. Al final, Dawn resultó ganadora con una mínima diferencia de puntos.

Cuando Dawn alzó su listón ganador, la gente perdió el control. Ésta se fue directo hacia el campo de batalla, alzando entre sus brazos a la ganadora y a su Pokemon. Dawn era el centro de atención de las cámaras, y todos los reporteros querían ir hacia ella para un sinfín de entrevistas.

Brock y el azabache se saltaron también la barda y fueron al campo de batalla. El júbilo y alegría de la gente a su alrededor eran pegadizos y Ash no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Dawn ahí arriba, siendo lanzada por varios brazos que aclamaban su victoria. Se veía tan radiante, hermosa y feliz. Sin duda Ash había estado todo el tiempo equivocado; sin duda, Ash tendría que haber estado todo el tiempo junto a Dawn desde el momento en que la conoció. ¿Por qué se separó de ella? ¿Por qué se había ido a una nueva región sin ella? ¿Por qué se negó a amarla? Se veía tan radiante y encantadora, que no comprendía el por qué de todas sus preguntas. Pero ahora todo eso había quedado en el pasado. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era ir con ella, y confesarle sus sentimientos verdaderos.

— ¡Ash! —saludó May con una mano entre el centenar de personas que estaban en el campo de batalla, lanzando fotos y videos hacia ella y hacia la campeona.

El azabache la saludó pero la gente no le permitía ir hacia ella. May comprendió que era prácticamente imposible saludarse después de mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, Ash deseaba ver con más ansias a la peli-azul, que finalmente había sido depositada en tierra, donde una docena de reporteros la entrevistaban.

Ash se abría paso entre la gente, y cuando la vio a unos poco metros, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Debo decirle lo que siento por ella —pensó— Debo de hacerlo ahora."

Y cuando finalmente se abrió paso entre todos los reporteros posibles, estaba frente a ella. Dawn no pudo verlo, porque alguien más le había sorprendido por la espalda. Paul, uno de sus mayores rivales, apareció por detrás de la chica, con un gran ramo de flores. Éste se las obsequió, y la chica sonrió alegremente. Pero entonces, cuando él y Dawn se envolvieron en un tierno beso, supo que todo había terminado para el azabache.

— No… —su susurro le destrozó el alma— No…

Dawn se separó de los labios de Paul, y su sonrisa se esfumó al ver que tenía enfrente a un Ash destrozado y con una mirada sorprendida. La chica entonces comprendió que el azabache había visto el beso de ella y Paul, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna, porque Ash había escapado rápidamente de ahí. Ella quiso perseguirlo, pero la inmensa cantidad de reporteros se lo impedía.

Y desde ese momento, Ash supo que había hecho mal al regresar con Dawn para confesarle sus sentimientos. ¿Quién se creía que era como para hacer eso? ¿Acaso pensaba que Dawn iba a esperar a Ash durante todo ese tiempo? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ella iba a seguir con su vida, y parecía sumamente feliz con alguien tan imbécil como Paul!

Ash regresó a Pueblo Paleta más enojado que nunca. Su madre comprendió la situación cuando Brock y May se habían enterado de lo que había sucedido y regresaron a por Ash. El chico no salió de su habitación durante un buen rato, a pesar de las insistencias de May y Brock detrás de su puerta.

Ahora, la única opción era seguir a otra nueva región. Esforzarse, mejorar y ganar una nueva liga. Como siempre le había hecho. Sólo que ésta vez lo haría solo. Sin nadie a quien considerara distracción; sin nadie por quien tuviera que desviarse de su principal meta: ser el mejor maestro Pokemon de todos.

Y cuando escuchó de la región de Kalos, empacó sus cosas durante una noche y se fue sin despedirse de nadie.

Es así como había llegado finalmente a Ciudad Férrica…

— Su boleto, por favor —avisó la recepcionista de la estación. Ash había salido de sus pensamientos nuevamente.

El chico, envuelto en un abrigo negro, una gorra que le impedía a la luz dar con su mirada entristecida, y con Pikachu en su hombro, le dio el boleto de ferry a la mujer, que le permitió el paso hacia el barco.

Las nubes comenzaban a aglomerarse bruscamente más allá del océano, pero a él no le importó. Ni siquiera le había importado tampoco el permanecer ahí afuera, en la borda estribor del barco mientras una peligrosa tormenta le envolvía a él y a su Pikachu. SU abrigo estaba totalmente humedecido, al igual que sus entristecidos ojos azabaches que no habían estado secos desde el momento en que había escapado de Johto.

— Señor… —una voz apareció a sus espaldas, en medio de los truenos que iluminaban el manto gris del cielo— Le pido que vaya a sus habitaciones. La tormenta es muy peligrosa.

Ash no dijo nada. Obedeció al tripulante del enorme barco, y cuando entró a las estancias seguras del ferry, oyó un enorme ruido en el exterior. Él y más personas curiosas que iban a bordo salieron alertadas al ver que algo había golpeado la proa del barco.

Las olas medían más que el barco cuando salieron al exterior. Varios rayos decoraban un ambiente lejano y pronto la lluvia se hizo más brusca; pero eso no le sorprendió a nadie. Lo que hizo alertar a todos fue un enorme Gyrados que había golpeado al barco y salió sumamente furioso a la superficie, lanzando un rugido que alertó al capitán.

— ¡Pikachu…! —Ash quiso intervenir, pero no hubo tiempo para ello.

El Gyrados nuevamente se había sumergido en las profundidades bruscas de un océano furioso. Las olas se llevaban a un par de tripulantes que trataban de tranquilizar al Gyrados desaparecido. Un golpe súbito se oyó y se sintió nuevamente, pero ésta vez con mayor fuerza. Entonces, el rechinar del barco y el sonido del agua dentro de las habitaciones del ferry hizo saber a Ash que estaban todos en graves problemas.

— ¡Abandonen la nave! —dijo el capitán, que intentaba liberar el pequeño bote de emergencia.

Ash lo ayudó junto con un grupo de personas. El bote cayó estrepitosamente al océano, junto con el capitán del navío, Ash y un par de personas más que lograron liberarse. Las demás ya habían estado hundidas en el ferry que desapareció.

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia no dejaban ver con claridad el ferry que se alejaba a medida que avanzaban por el agitado mar. Sin embargo, las olas pronto se hicieron presentes y el pequeño bote no era rival para ellas.

— ¡NO! —El capitán fue golpeado por una enorme ola, y cayó al océano desapareciendo entre espuma, lluvia y olas que cubrían todo el ambiente.

Ash se arrepintió de sólo haber llevado a su Pikachu y no haber traído un Pokemon volador que lo ayudase a él y a más personas. Sus acompañantes sufrieron la misma suerte que el capitán del ferry, y cuando Ash fue golpeado agitadamente por una ola furiosa, el chico junto con su Pikachu fueron enviados al fondo del mar.

Los brazos de Ash instintivamente empujaron el agua para salir a la superficie. Cuando su cabeza llegó a la superficie y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se dio cuenta de que debía de ir al rescate de su Pikachu, pero ni le dio tiempo para pensar en ello, porque otra ola fue contra su rostro que lo hundió más metros. Quiso salir nuevamente, aunque también quería ver si su Pikachu estaba sano y salvo, pero las olas se lo impedían. Sus pulmones pronto suplicaron por la más mínima bocanada de aire, pero lo único que estaban recibiendo eran varias cantidades de agua salada y fría.

Ash se agarró la garganta en medio del oscuro y agitado mar, y entonces se dio cuenta de que las últimas burbujas que expulsaba de su boca tardaban en salir a la superficie. Ash estaba ya varios metros hundidos debajo de un mar agitado. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y entonces se dio cuenta de que aquellos iban a ser los últimos instantes de su vida.

¿Acaso Ash iba a morir de aquella absurda manera? ¿Acaso el futuro mejor maestro Pokemon de todos iba a morir ahogado en el océano? No… no podía permitírselo. No después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Era imposible salir a salvo de entre las entrañas del océano. Él iba a morir ahí, abandonado solitariamente entre el vasto y profundo océano.

"Espero que seas feliz, Dawn —sus últimos pensamientos pronunciaban las palabras en su mente— Después de todo, yo tengo la culpa de todo…

Y súbitamente, notó cómo el bote destrozado que había sido también hundido, fue directo hacia él. Lo último que pudo recordar fue que un tablón de metal le golpeaba fuertemente la cabeza.

…

…

…

— Gracias por todo…

— No, no me agradezca a mí. Yo sólo ayudé.

— No, de verdad te debo la vida.

Unas voces se hicieron presentes en la habitación. Aquello lo despertó de golpe. En un principio, un enorme grito invadió la habitación, sobresaltando a dos personas que se encontraban ahí.

Ash estaba envuelto en una túnica blanca, con varios cables pegados a sus extremidades y a su cabeza. La respiración la sentía agitada, y la luz repentina fue un duro golpe para sus ojos.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños la abrazó por completo. Entonces, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos y los sollozos de alegría la invadieron cual mujer desamparada. La otra persona era una chica de tez clara, mejillas rosadas, ojos cobalto y cabellos color miel. Ella simplemente se dedicó a mirar al azabache con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hijo, has despertado! —el maquillaje de la mujer se corrió debido a sus lágrimas.

— Hola —dijo la otra chica— Me alegra saber que estás bien.

— Oh… —Ash se agarró la cabeza al sentir un enorme dolor en la sien.

Pero el momento de alegría para la madre de Ash fue interrumpido por el doctor, que se había encontrado en silencio en un rincón de la habitación. Tanto él como las dos personas que se encontraban frente a mí se dedicaron una mirada instantánea y preocupante.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —la pregunta de Ash hizo que el doctor hablara.

— En el hospital —mencionó con un tono de preocupación— Ash…

— ¿Quién es ella? —señaló con la mirada a la chica de cabellos color miel.

— Oh… yo —la muchacha sonrió tímidamente— Soy Serena. Yo… eh… bueno, te encontré inconsciente en las orillas de Ciudad Relieve.

— ¿Qué? —dijo confundido el chico.

— Ash —el doctor tenía una mirada preocupante— Hace un par de días se anunció en los medios de comunicación que un ferry a altas horas del anoche desapareció en el océano justo antes de llegar a Kalos. Tú fuiste el único sobreviviente, y ésta chica te rescató en las orillas de Kalos.

— Ah —era lo único que el chico podía decir, aunque seguía agarrándose la cabeza a causa del dolor.

— Pero… según las radiografías que tomamos de tu cráneo —el doctor miró a la madre del chico con suma preocupación— Has recibido un golpe muy fuerte.

Ash se quedó por unos momentos en la habitación, mirando hacia la nada. Después de varios segundos de silencio, el doctor finalmente asintió para que su madre hablara.

— Ash… ¿sabes… sabes quién soy?

El azabache se quedó mirando durante unos momentos a su madre. Pero lamentablemente, para el chico todo era muy confuso. La mirada que le dedicó a Delia Ketchum fue tan larga y profunda, que la mente de Ash quiso explotar por unos momentos por hacer tanto esfuerzo.

— Lo siento, señora —dijo finalmente. El rostro de su madre cambió completamente escuchar aquella frase—. No recuerdo nada, lo siento. Ni siquiera… ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre.

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen review, manden sus capitulos y pasense por el perfil de Jovat, y el mío.

saludos, jorgelatina148


End file.
